My world of Haze
by engiebeeMediscoot
Summary: Yet, I can't tell him. So I do the next best thing, the only thing I can do. I go and get myself drunk enough to forget it all, the hurt, pain, and unfairness of it all. So drunk that I can’t remember last night and what I might have said. Daxter PoV.


Listening to the same song over and over can do a lot of things to a person.

For me, it inspired the fic, that and the lack of Jaxter fan fiction out there.

Inspired by the song 'Open my Eyes' by: Inhabited.

This made me tear up a little.

Post Jak 3

* * *

This pain, I can understand nothing.

_-And I'm all mixed up again, which way should I go?-_

There he goes, off with HER again. You'd think that me being human again would keep his attention. I mean, yeah, there are the times when I have the urge to gnaw my ass from being an Ottsel for about four years, and I KNOW that no one wants to see me go at it. Anyways, while I'm human again he doesn't pay me much attention, as I'd like.

_-__So many voices in my head, I need you, oh I need you.-_

Precursors, I love him. I love everything about him, and for WHAT?! All those years of us bonding and coming closer and closer together crumble away when that blue-haired bimbo wiggles her hips in front of him. Oh Precursors I hate her, I hate her so much. While she sat on her ass for two year working on that Rift Rider and for those racers, I spent that time looking for my buddy, the second half of the Demolition Duo! I almost died many times too! Being small and fuzzy has its perks, but most of the time something will see you and think you're dinner. But I did everything I could for him, and I'd still do it now. I'd go to hell and back for him, switch out places during those awful two years, give my life for him…

Yet, I can't tell him.

_-__I said I'm all mixed up again, where should I go? So many voices in my head. I need You, oh I need You. I'm not gonna walk away, you've got to take my hand today.-_

So I do the next best thing, the only thing I can do. I go and get myself drunk enough to forget it all, the hurt, pain, and unfairness of it all. So drunk that I can't remember last night and what I might have said.

_-__Would you open my eyes? Will you take me by the hand? When I'm running through the storm. I will trust in You. Would you open my eyes? Will you take me by the hand? When I'm running through the storm. I will trust in you.-_

It's the same tonight, there he is, one leaving the other for that blue-haired bitch. I drink till I'm in a world of haze, leaning onto the bar for support as I open my big mouth and scream out to the world the unfairness of it all. How I feel. And as the Naughty Ottsel goes quiet, the only thing making noise is his booted feet clomping over to me.

_-__I run to catch my breath, Yeah, I fight to lose my step, and I scream to still the storm. Look away to catch You stare. I'm not gonna walk away, you've got to take my hand today-_

"What's wrong, Dax?"

_-__Would you open my eyes? Will You take me by the hand? When I'm running through the storm, I will trust in you. Would you open my eyes? Will you take me by the hand? When I'm running through the storm, I will trust in You-_

I just look at him, smiling in a drunken way. Wrapping my arms around him I tear up a little, slowly starting to blub. He doesn't do anything, just stands there and I tell him everything, everything I've felt and thought about the guy. About how I love him, want him, hate what happened to him, and miss his silence from back in Sandover. And when I look up, he just smiles at me, not saying a word, but I understand perfectly. He doesn't understand my pain. He thinks that all I'm saying is drunken gibberish. I shake my head and tell him again that I love him and want to stay with him forever. And that he can't resist me, 'Cos I'm so good looking that he'd be crazy to leave me.'

_-__Confusion is all over me, and I am blind, I can't see. And I'm letting go, letting go, would You take control of me?-_

And still he just looks at me, still not believing me when I tell him my feelings. I could throw a fit, but not against him. He's always been there for me, is this feeling not love, but a deep bond? No, this is love. A love with a deep longing deep down that threatens to drive me crazy. Alone in the night I let the feeling take over and cry myself to sleep, he's never there, always off doing something. I won't ever give up though, and even though he doesn't get it, I'll love him to the end of our lives.

_-Open my eyes will you take me by the hand? When I'm running through the storm, I will trust in you. 'Cause I'm running back to you. And I'm running back to You, AND I'M RUNNING BACK TO YOU! Would you lead me? Would you lead me?-_

"I love you Jak, always have, always will."

"Whatever you say, Dax, whatever you say."


End file.
